Sventato
by Emilamoo
Summary: What if Angelica's plan to prevent Jack from stranding her had worked better, or, at least, longer? Quick-ish one-shot. Please heed the rating; it's a mid-to-strong T. Spoilers inside.


**A/N: This is my first POTC fanfic, so please, go easy on me. I know it's not amazing (or good, I suppose) or totally in character or anything, but hey, that's why they call it Fan_fiction. _I saw On Stranger Tides last Saturday, the day after it came out. I had come in with low standards 'cuz the only one before that I'd seen is the third one, and I didn't like that one at all, so I didn't really think this one would be good. The only reason I was there was because it was for my friend's birthday. However, I was completely blow out of the water with the movie! It's amazing! It is now my favorite movie, and I'm seeing it Saturday again. I instantly fell in love with the pairing of Jack and Angelica, so I just had to write this.**

**I typed this on Word 2007, and it came to be just over three pages. So, to give a kind of time line thingy, the first page is from the movie, the second and third pages are what I actually wrote, and the fourth page is from the movie as well (it was the post-credits scene).**

**Anyways, enough with my rambling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Jack Sparrow threw a very steaming Angelica onto the white sand of the island he had been marooned on just years earlier, a pistol landing beside her. She glared up at him. If looks could kill…<p>

"One pistol, one shot," he informed her.

"To kill myself before I starve?" she shouted angrily in her thick Latina accent.

"There's no trusting you, love," he explained. "Besides, this is a well-traveled trade route. You can signal a passing ship." He paused. "Or, you could just bite the bullet as it were."

He pivoted on his heel and turned to walk back to the ship, hearing her call out after him.

"And how will I get free of these bonds?"

He sighed inwardly. Did she really think he was that stupid? He had to admit, though, she was quite crafty and clever, and he had to admire her for that. "You broke out of your bonds half an hour ago, waiting for the precise moment to pounce."

As if on cue, he whirled around just in time to prevent Angelica from whacking him upside the head with a large log of some sort. He grabbed it from her hands, tossing it onto the ground behind him.

"Admit it, Jack," she told him in a suddenly quieter voice, stalking in on him until she was mere inches away. "You still love me."

He would not be fooled by her conniving ways. "If you had a sister and a dog, I'd choose the dog."

As he turned to leave once again, she shouted out after him yet another time, trying to convince him to stay. "Treasure! There is a chest with jewels, jewels with the power to rule the wind and tide!"

Now she was just being insulting. "You're making that up!"

"Wait!" she cried, reaching out and turning him around and desperately grasping for straws in vain. She figured she'd give the guilt trip a shot. "I am with child." At his surprised look, she nodded hastily. "Yours."

He thought a moment, trying to remember if they'd ever actually slept together. No, they hadn't. Had he wanted to? Oh, yes. Very much so. Did he think about it? Only all the time. But had they actually done it? That was a definite no. He would've remembered if they did. "I don't recall that we ever had-"

"You were drunk!" she told him, trying to convince him.

Oh, what a surprise. "I've actually never been that drunk."

"Wait!" she tried again, stopping him once again and deciding to use a different tactic. "There is something I want to say to you, something I've wanted to say from the moment we met."

Ah, this would be interesting. He decided to humor himself, despite the fact that he already knew what she would say. "Go on."

She looked up at him, staring deeply into his eyes. "I love you."

He decided to let himself have a little fun and stepped closer to her. "As do I," he replied. "Always have, always will."

Smiling, she leaned in to kiss him, placing her hand on the back of Jack's neck to hold him in place. She moved her lips slowly, sensually against his, feeling him respond greedily. The scruff of his beard tickled her chin, and for a moment, she forgot she was conning him and began to slip away, falling under his spell for a moment. She was unaware that he too was beginning to lose himself in the sensation. But the memories of how her heart had shattered after he had just upped and left brought her back to her plan.

Angelica bit down on his lower lip before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it at an agonizingly slow pace. She couldn't help but smile devilishly when she felt his body jerk against hers in response. Well, this was unexpected. He hadn't expected her to be so… seductive. After that, she finally let go and began trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down the column of his neck, marking her territory and silently cheering when she emitted a moan from deep within his throat.

"Good Lord, Angelica, you evil little minx," he rasped, fisting his hands in her damp tresses. "How did you get so good at this?" He was honestly baffled and impressed.

"Practice," she replied vaguely, flicking open the buttons of his shirt.

"What? You must be joking. I met you in a bloody convent, for crying out loud! This is coming from the girl who wouldn't sleep with anyone because she wanted to 'save her soul.' Whom on earth did you get practice from?"

She nipped her teeth lightly on his chest, chuckling when she heard his breath hitch. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she retorted slyly.

She met Jack's eyes, which were smoldering darkly with desire, and saw her reflection: long, wavy mocha-colored locks disheveled from his wandering hands, soft, puffy shirt hanging even more loosely, exposing the top of her cleavage and more of her deliciously bronze shoulders, which were tanned from the time spent in the sun, pink, full lips, swollen from kissing, and her dark, expressive eyes, which were gleaming with mischief and some lust on her part.

Never leaving his eyes, she stepped back. His eyes watched her hands as they moved up to pull the string of her corset. Centimeter by centimeter, the laces came undone, until, finally, the material came to a soft thud on the sand. Her vest was the next thing to go, plopping beside. She was about to unbutton her shirt when he stopped her.

"No, wait!"

Angelica's eyebrow rose questioningly. "What, am I being too sinful for you, Jack?" she asked tauntingly, smirking.

He chucked. "Not at all, darling. Just, allow me."

He moved closer and was just beginning to work on the buttons of her shirt when she stopped him by taking his head in her hands and pulling his face to hers. Fueled by anger and vengeance about how he planned to leave her stranded on a deserted island- with or without child- she crashed his lips onto hers with such a force that it rocked both of them back, and they toppled onto the warm beach.

Jack began to take charge, kissing her forcefully. He tore his mouth away from hers eventually and moved down to kiss her chest. As he was lifting the thin, flowy fabric of her shirt so his hands could roam against the smooth skin that lied beneath, Angelica's eyes locked on the pistol just a few feet away from her, and she was brought back to earth. She figured she could reach it if she stretched her arm way out.

Seeing that he was otherwise occupied and not focusing on _her, _really (she could feel just how "occupied" he was from what was pressing against her stomach), she slowly extended her arm out. Her fingers brushed the cool metal, and she struggled for better purchase. An idea quickly formed in her brain, and she flipped them over so that she was on top, straddling his waist. He continued to work his ministrations on her, completely oblivious to what she was truly focusing on, and she reached to the side until she grabbed hold of the pistol fully.

Quick as a flash, she whipped the pistol until the nozzle was resting on his temple. Jack's eyes shot open.

"Whoa, that was unexpected. Where's the fire?" he wheezed, slightly breathless.

"Here's what's going to happen," she informed him in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're going to get up, and you're going to row us _both _back to the ship. And if you do not, I will shoot your brains out."

His cocky attitude returned almost immediately. "No you won't; you care about me too much. You'd never shoot me in the head."

"Maybe not," she agreed, her voice lowering down to a whisper. "However, there's one thing I _know _you can't bare to lose." She moved the pistol down until it rested on a certain piece of anatomy right below his belt area. "And I really will not hesitate to shoot here. Lord knows I'll never need it."

It suddenly wasn't funny anymore. "Oh, no, Angelica. Not that. Anything but that."

"Then get up, and row us back. _Rendirse. _Now."

"All right, all right. I will. Just please, for the love of rum, don't shoot."

She got up off of him, and Jack stood up, hands up in the air. She had to be in front of him in order to keep the pistol trained where she wanted it to be, so she was walking backwards as he moved them both forward. She was grinning like a madman, giddy that her plan worked. Desperate to rid himself of her- at least for the time being- he looked to the side, eyes widening as if he saw something. It worked. For a split second, she looked where he had, guard down. Jack wrenched the gun from her grasp and hurled it until it landed far away. Unfortunately, it had not gone as far as he'd hoped, but it was still far better than nothing.

"Jack!" she screamed in fury.

"I gotta go," he told her quickly, turning around and marching hastily towards his boat.

Stunned, she could only stare at him at first. But then the weight of the situation bore down on her. "Jack!" She stormed off after him, in despair that her plan was going so well and was already ruined. "This is not over!" He began to push the boat into the water, completely ignoring her. "_JACK!"_

Remembering the pistol, she tore off down the island, kicking up sand as she went. Jack began to row in his escape, flinching a bit when he heard the only bullet from the pistol splash in the water near him. "Missed!" he stated bluntly, adding to her rage.

He was farther and farther away from the island as she continued to scream after him, prattling off rapid Spanish insults. However, it was obvious who had won…

* * *

><p>…That is, until, a few days later, Jack Sparrow's voodoo doll conveniently washed up onto the exact shore of the island Angelica was deserted on. Pure evil filled her mind as she bent over and picked up the watery toy, and all her previous feelings of self-pity washed away with the tide. She smiled to herself.<p>

Jack Sparrow, you may have one the battle, but you have not won the war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: _Sventato _means "Foiled" in Italian, FYI. I titled it that because Angelica's plan was foiled in the end. Plus, I couldn't think of a good title. :P And _rendirse _means "surrender" in Spanish.**

**I always wondered why Angelica didn't just hop into the boat with him. It was like, a foot away from her. That's what I would've done. Oh well.**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
